1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rubber compositions, and more particularly to a rubber composition having high performances such as high hysteresis loss, high gripping force on road surface, good strength at rupture and wear resistance and excellent heat resistance.
2. Related Art Statement
Heretofore, it has been known that polymers having a large hysteresis loss such as emulsion polymerized or solution polymerized styrene-butadiene copolymers having a high bound styrene content, and rubber composition containing a large amount of a softener such as aromatic oil or the like are used in order to improve the gripping force on road surface in the tread of the high performance tire.
However, when using the rubber composition containing the above styrene-butadiene copolymer with the high bound styrene content, the high gripping force is obtained, but the wear resistance and heat resistance are considerably degraded. On the other hand, when a large amount of a softener such as aromatic oil is compounded, the hysteresis loss becomes large, but the strength at rupture, wear resistance and heat resistance are considerably injured.